<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>All I Need by Tarvera</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27974888">All I Need</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarvera/pseuds/Tarvera'>Tarvera</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Outer Banks (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Bottom JJ (Outer Banks), Consensual Underage Sex, Daddy Kink, Dubious Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Top Ward Cameron</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:08:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,974</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27974888</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarvera/pseuds/Tarvera</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time he’d sucked down on Ward Cameron’s cock he’d been 15 and desperate.</p>
<p>That night at home, after he’d stashed the stolen goods where his dad would find them, he stared at himself in the mirror, still shaking. It had been the most terrifying thing that had ever happened to him, but also one of the best things he’d ever done.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>JJ/Ward Cameron</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>37</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>All I Need</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/TellMeNoAgain/gifts">TellMeNoAgain</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/personaljunkdrawer/gifts">personaljunkdrawer</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamTheSnake/gifts">SamTheSnake</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So hello OBX Fandom! Recent discovery of this fandom and the writing discord I am part of has led me to this fic. Complete unrepentant porn and daddy kink. I am as surprised as anyone else at how fluffy it became. Ward Cameron is soft for JJ. </p>
<p>Special thanks to TellMeNoAgain, Samthesnake, Mindwiped, Orchidaexa and Personaljunkdrawer for the inspiration and dragging me into this delightfully awesome trash show.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The first time he’d sucked down on Ward Cameron’s cock he’d been 15 and desperate. He’d been trying to sneak through Cameron’s property with a haul of stolen shit from the next house over. The night before, he’d taken one of the worst beatings he ever remembered from his useless fuck of a father, so he wasn’t as on point with his sneakery as usual. </p>
<p>As luck would have it, Cameron had been drunk, angry and horny. He still had no idea what the man had been doing out on that edge of the property, all he’d known at the time was everything was going good until it wasn’t. Terror had filled him. His dad was on edge with everything as it was, if the old man had to go bail his son out of jail, JJ didn’t know if he’d survive the next beating. </p>
<p>Cameron had pushed him and he’d stayed on the ground begging and pleading until Cameron had said in that slurred soft voice. “Fuck, kid, damn if you don’t look pretty down there on your knees.”</p>
<p>His daddy didn’t raise no dummy. He knew what a man like Cameron wanted with those words. His hands had been shaking so badly he’d barely been able to pull down the man’s zipper. It had been a terrible blow job but you couldn’t tell that from the look of ecstasy on the man’s face. Then just when he’d thought he couldn’t take any more, Cameron had cradled his head in smooth hands and eased him through the rest of it. </p>
<p>“Oh baby, look at you, so soft and pretty for me, fuck, baby, take it from me.” </p>
<p>That night at home, after he’d stashed the stolen goods where his dad would find them, he stared at himself in the mirror, still shaking. It had been the most terrifying thing that had ever happened to him, but also one of the best things he’d ever done. </p>
<p>He’d lasted a month before he’d gone back. Staked out the house until only Cameron was there. The man had opened the door, eyes narrowing at him but hadn’t said a word when his hands reached for that belt buckle. </p>
<p>That’d been over a year ago. Ward would text now when he needed that itch scratched. Sometimes a month would go by, sometimes only a day. Every time he told himself he shouldn’t go back, but every time he went over anyways. There was something about it that he craved, that he loved and couldn’t get enough of. He tried to find it in other places, but nothing else could fill that ache in him like Ward could. Not the prettiest girl or boy on the island and he had tried almost all of them. </p>
<p>Something was off this time though. The text had been even tenser than usual and the meeting place was one that only rarely used because it only had one way in and out. Too easy for someone to see them both get there. By the time he’d managed to sneak around to the currently unused guest cabin at the edge of the Camerons’ property, he was later than usual. As he walked in, all those feelings of wrongness intensified. </p>
<p>“Where the fuck have you been? I texted hours ago!” </p>
<p>There was only one way to deal with Ward in this kind of mood. He widened his eyes and scrunched himself smaller, more innocent like. “I’m sorry daddy, I couldn’t sneak out in time.” </p>
<p>It didn’t work as fast as usual. He saw the flicker of softening in the man’s eyes but the fevered burn was still there. Dropping to his knees, he shuffled forward slowly and kept his voice even and soft. “I’m here now. I’ve missed you daddy.” </p>
<p>Eyes darkening, the man took off his belt with a clicking noise, letting it clatter to the floor. “Missed you too, baby. Stand up, I need a kiss from my boy.” </p>
<p>Eagerly, he sprang up, pressing into the man’s lips. Ward took control immediately, pressing him back across the room until his back hit the wall. The man’s hands tugged frantically at his clothing even as his mouth refused to let up its assault. It always felt so good to surrender in these moments. It was the only time when he could truly just let go and be. </p>
<p>Ward pulled back to breathe. They stood there, panting for a moment, hands clinging to each other. Slowly, he leaned forward and began a slow series of kisses down the man’s neck. Groaning, Ward thrust up into him. </p>
<p>“That’s it baby, you always know what I need, don’t you baby?” </p>
<p>“Always, daddy, here for you.” </p>
<p>“That’s my good boy. Let’s get those clothes off.” </p>
<p>Quickly, they shed their clothes, pulling at each other's bodies while they did so. Ward was more frenetic tonight and a little rougher. Pushing and pulling his body around with a need so desperate it made his cock ache. Finally, they were naked and gasping. Ward shoved him onto the bed, already pressing two lubed fingers up his hole. </p>
<p>“Fuck, shi--” A slap on his thigh stopped him. </p>
<p>“Language, baby, you know how I feel about that.” </p>
<p>“Yes sir, sorry daddy.” </p>
<p>The hand came back to soothingly run up and down. “It’s ok baby. Put your head down now.” </p>
<p>Just as he complied a third finger was shoved in, relentless in its pursuit of its goal. He couldn’t help the keening cry that escaped him, wriggling his ass back into the fingers as he did so. Nothing made him feel this good, this alive. <br/>The fingers started brushing over his prostate and he felt his balls tighten. Swearing, Ward reached out and pinched his balls tight. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Daddy please...please…” He was sobbing as the words came out. Everything in his body was lit up with pleasure. The hand tugged tighter on the balls. </p>
<p>“Not yet baby, gotta get in you, it’s ok baby, trust daddy to take care of you.” </p>
<p>Just when he thought he was going to fly into pieces he felt Ward’s cock brush against his entrance. </p>
<p>“Come on daddy, please, get in me, need you to fill me up, please…” </p>
<p>“Fuck, baby, going to fill you so full of me.” </p>
<p>“Yes, please…” </p>
<p>They both groaned as Ward pressed inside him. The man’s cock filled him up and with a whining cry he pressed back into it as much as his trembling legs would let him. Smooth hands clamped onto his hips, pulling them up before sliding down to press his thighs farther apart. One last push and Ward was seated fully inside him. Panting, the man stayed there for a moment, as if basking in the feeling. </p>
<p>“Oh baby, you’re so tight and right for me. Feels just right. Fuck, you’re perfect baby.” </p>
<p>Keening again, he dropped his forehead down on his hands as the man started to move in and out. The thrusting got faster and more frantic quickly. Ward started swearing, and the hands felt like they were about to break his skin. His whole body felt like it was on fire and he knew his own mouth was spilling out endless pleading words. </p>
<p>The fire was curling up hotter and hotter inside him, it felt like it was about to consume him. Desperately, he pushed back against the next thrust so that the man’s cock brushed directly over his prostate. The world whited out as he came untouched, screaming in pleasure. </p>
<p>Ward gave a wild cry over him, slammed in hard and stuttered to a stop before collapsing on top of him. Lost in the haze post orgasm, he let himself drift away. A strong arm snaked around his belly, pulling him up to the side. Ward curled up around him, squeezing his body tight and pressing a wet face into his shoulder blades. </p>
<p>“Oh baby, you’re so good, so good…” The man whispered the words as he started to shake and sob. </p>
<p>Confused, he tried to turn over but the man just held on tighter. “Shh baby, just stay there, let me hold you.” </p>
<p>Shuddering he let himself surrender to the other man. “Ok, daddy.” He said, murmuring the words sleepily, his brain still buzzed from the force of his orgasm. </p>
<p>“Do you trust me, baby?” </p>
<p>“Of course, daddy.” Sleep was drawing him in and at the next squeeze he let himself give into it. </p>
<p>Waking up with Ward still entangled with him was the best feeling in the world. Wriggling, he managed to shift himself around so he could press gentle kisses to the man’s face and lips. Slowly, the man blinked and started waking. </p>
<p>“Morning, daddy.” </p>
<p>A hand tangled up in his hair, gripping tight. “Morning baby.” The hand tugged back and he went willingly, allowing the man to bite down his jaw and neck, going limp as a deep bruise was sucking into his collar bone. The man’s other hand reached down to grip his erect cock tight. “Mmmm...happy to see me, aren’t you baby.” </p>
<p>“Please…” He gasped as the hand roughly tugged up and down. </p>
<p>“Please what, baby? Use your words.” </p>
<p>Whining, he twisted, fruitlessly trying to thrust up. “Need you daddy, please, inside me.” </p>
<p>“Greedy little brat, aren’t you?” The hand let go of his cock to give his thigh a light slap. </p>
<p>“So greedy for you, daddy, always for you.” </p>
<p>“My sweet thing, ask me nicely again, tell me how much you want it.” The hand rubbed soft circled around his thigh, moving slowly closer back towards his cock. The fingers in his hair tugged harder, pulling him onto his back. </p>
<p>“I need you, I need you like air, you’re the only one who makes me feel alive, daddy. Please, come in me again, please.” </p>
<p>A worldly growl came out of the man as he roughly shoved JJ over completely on his back and straddled him. “Say it again, sweet boy, say I’m the only one for you.” </p>
<p>Keening, he arched up into the hand holding his cock again. “All yours daddy, you’re the only one, nobody else, just you, need you so much.” </p>
<p>“Then cum for me, sweet thing, cum.” Ward’s thumb pressed down on his slit and he came with a shout, shooting white streaks all over his stomach. Ward stroked him through it, murmuring praises in his ear. Then, his legs were being pressed down and a hard cock shoved at his entrance. </p>
<p>His hole was still looser from the night before but not enough that the cock didn’t burn as it shoved through. It was these moments that he felt most alive. The burn and push was everything and he sobbed at the stimulation. Ward pressed hard against the back of his thighs until his ass lifted up and he screamed from the pressure. </p>
<p>“That’s it baby, you’re going to be good for daddy after daddy was so good to you.” </p>
<p>Then there was nothing but his moans and the harsh sound of skin slapping skin as Ward slammed into him again and again. His overstimulated body soon switched back to aching with need as his cock plumped up again. Just as Ward’s thrusts became jerky, he reached down and fisted his cock, coming with a pained whimper. </p>
<p>After that, there was more kissing and cuddling. Ward was calmer now, relaxed and pleased. It made him feel so good. He had done this, he had helped burn away whatever bad had been plaguing the man. No one else could do what he could, that was why Ward came to him, that was why Ward needed him. </p>
<p>They dozed for a while, not getting up to leave until late into the afternoon. Ward kissed him furiously before he left, brushing hands across his face and hair. “Beautiful, sweet boy, so beautiful and good for me.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>